The Knifes Edge
by fight-the-fire
Summary: Playing dangerous games can have deranged outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

Patch was making tacos once again, the blade a silver blur. I walked through the door and put my arms around his waist. "Hey handsome," I whispered in his ear.

His turned around to face me still holding the knife tightly in his right hand. A hand crept behind my back and started edging me forwards towards him... and the knife.

"Put the knife down." I murmured allowing myself me pushed towards him.

"No." He replied his eyes flashing a dangerous colour and he pushed me forwards and straight into the knife.  
**

I sat straight in my bed and saw Patch standing by the threshold of my door. His face was tormented, his body stiff with his hands up, in surrender.

_I would never do that, Nora. Don't you trust me? _He whispered in my head.

"OF COURSE I DO!" I said a little too loudly. Next door my mom stirred so Patch strolled into my room and closed the door behind him.

"Nora..." Patch started to speak but I quickly cut him off.

"Patch, it was just a dream. Don't take such offense!" I said while bounding out of bed to get into his arms. He opened his arms for me but his face was still twisted. "Come here," I whispered wrapping my fingers through his hair and bringing his face down to mine.

_Shouldn't I be the one who starts the kiss? _His voice echoed in my head.

"Does it really matter?" I mumbled against his lips. I heard him chuckle but it quickly turned into a moan as I dragged him with me to sit on my bed. He pushed me backwards and rolled on top of me. His tongue made its way into my mouth and explored. This made me moan rather loud. I felt a smirk on Patch's face as he carried on kissing me.

Patch's hands made their way from my hair down my body to my waist. _Can I?_ Patch asked, one of his hands travelling up my top. When I didn't resist Patch moaned. _It's not the same,_ he whispered in my head and I broke off and laughed. This woke my mom up.

"Nora," I heard her mumble and I heard her feet pad across the landing.

Patch was up in a second and disappeared. A mind trick, I was sure.

"Nora. Do you know what time it is?" She said as she walked into my room. I had to cough to hide a laugh. Her hair was standing on end like a hay-stack and she had big black circles under eyes.

"Yes mom it's..."

_3.45 _Patch whispered in my head.

"It's quarter to four!" I said my voice going high pitched.

"Yes Nora, its quarter to four now go sleep!" She said, her voice so mumbled she was almost incoherent. "Good-night," was the last thing I heard as she stumbled back to her room.

Patch became visible and sat next to me on the bed. "Close call," he mumbled.

"Well, it could have been closer because w_e_ could have been closer." I sniggered and his desire-filled eyes turned to me.

"I _wish_ we had been closer." He said as he bent down to kiss me on the lips. "Go to sleep Nora. It will keep until the morning." Then he leisurely strolled to the window, opened it, took a look back at me and left. My guardian angel left the room, with a promise of the next morning. _Tomorrow_.


	2. Chapter 2

I was rushing to get ready the next day, which was no surprise because after Patch left me, all I could do was think about him. I hated loving him some times, mainly because if I didn't hurry up Vee would kill me.

"You know you don't mean that," Patch whispered, pressing his lips against the hollow of my neck making me moan and tilt my head the side to expose more of neck. His turned me round to face him in a quick motion, allowing me to see a smirk that was threatening at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm very sure I do mean it," I replied, untangling myself from his arms. "Now please, let me get changed or I will get Vee on you!" I threatened.

"Now that Nora is very unfair, and I don't mind staying here while you get changed. I could even help you undress if you like?" He said; his voice layered with a cocky tone. I raised one eyebrow at him and replied quickly as his hands started to make their way up my pyjama top.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind helping me undress, but please Patch, if you value my life at all let me get dressed."

"You don't fight fair," he whispered in my ear before leaving the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

I walked to the closet and threw a pair of black shorts and a green t-shirt on the bed. I flung my pyjama top at the door, quickly putting on a bra before Patch decided to barge into my room.

_Vee is almost here Angel, I could make her go back home if you want to spend the rest of the day wearing less clothes than that. _He offered in my head.

"No thanks Patch! I'm fine as I am." I shouted through the door and heard a groan come from close by. That made me snigger.

I quickly finished getting dressed and ran downstairs to get a drink, Patch trailing behind me. As I drank some pure orange juice from the bottle I found a note on the table off my Mom.

_Nora,_

_I'm going to be gone for the next few days. Work stuff I'm sure you've already guessed._

_There is fifty pound on top of the TV for you for emergencies and I have made sure Dorothea will make your dinner every day I'm away._

_I'll call you tonight,_

_Lots of love, Mom._

"Figures..." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the living room. Patch was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper; well scanning a newspaper is more of a better way to explain it. When he saw me, he tossed it to a side and patted the seat next to me.

"Come here Angel," He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist while I sat down. I kissed him lightly on the lips then pulled away, teasing him.

I knew I was getting to him as he quickly pulled my mouth back to his and kissed me fiercely. He could be such a push over sometimes.

_You don't seem to mind much Angel, _he whispered, his voice echoing in my mind.

_Of course not, _I quickly said back. I felt him smirk while still kissing me and when I opened my mouth to speak, he quickly took advantage, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

_Cheat! _I mumbled in my head, and then gave in with a moan.

He snickered then pushed me backwards onto the sofa, sliding on top of me.

Someone cleared their throat loudly by the door, scaring both me and Patch so badly that we sprang apart, Patch falling onto the floor.

"Well, well, well..." I heard Vee mumble. "Couldn't you at least wait until later? Until like, me and Nora had finished shopping?"

"No, we couldn't!" Patch said happily, while jumping to his feet and dusting himself off. I propped myself up on elbows and stretched my neck to see Vee leaning against to door.

"OH MY GOD! _What _has happened to your hair?!" She screeched, her eyes bulging out of her head. "I've just decided Nora, we are staying here today. But that doesn't mean you too can sit there and make out all day." She warned.

"I suppose we can be good..." I replied slyly making Vee glare at me and Patch started shaking his head.

_No chance in hell am I wasting a day with you! _

_Get out of my head now. Vee is here, and I can't spend my time having a silent conversation with you!_ I snapped. Patch looked rather hurt.

God, him being in my head constantly was going to start getting annoying very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but things have been going haywire! So I promise I will start updating regularly now. So I won't waste any more time. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Love, Kate. (fight-the-fire)**

Vee ended up staying the night at mine as Mom was out of town; and of course, because Vee was staying, Patch insisted on stayed too. This caused a two hour 'conversation' or as I prefer to call it, argument, between the two of them. I left the room and sat listening to music in the kitchen until I eventually got bored, walked into the living room, and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL NORA?" Vee screeched, her voice awfully high pitched, while Patch sat there staring wide eyed at me.

"Shut the hell up, both of you! By the sounds of it Vee, Patch is staying so get over it!" I said and walked back out the room. Mumbled voices drifted up the stairs and soon I heard feet pad softly up the stairs. It was Patch.

_I'm sorry Angel. _I heard him say, in my head of course.

"Lost your voice?" I asked, a snide tone leaking into my voice.

"Of course not, Angel and I'm so sorry," He said while walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you okay?"

I leaned my head against his chest. "Yes. I'm so sorry Patch; I shouldn't have snapped at you and Vee. Speaking of... Where is Vee?"

"I'M HERE!" I heard Vee shout as she bounced into my room, lunging across the room and knocking me backwards. "You okay?" She asked while hugging me.

"Well... I would be if you got off me," I hinted.

"Oh, fine then." She sneaked a glance at Patch and winked. This worried me; they had never been friends, or even associates, but now they seemed to be working together. I was thinking this through when I heard Vee shout, "Patch... GET HER!"

The two of then grabbed a pillow and started hitting me while I was lying across my bed.

"Damn you both!" I muttered as I grabbed the third pillow and started to get them both.

_Oh you know you don't mean that, _He mentally whispered.

_Oh, I do. And you know I do,_ I thought as I hit him square on the head.

He grabbed my waist and threw me on my bed, kissing me fiercely. I tried to wiggle free from his iron grasp but his hold was firm. I started to giggle but when I realised that I wasn't going to get free, I kissed him back, meeting him for everything he was giving.

"Oh, you two! Get a room!" Vee said while walking back into the room with three glasses of orange juice. I hadn't seen her leave the room. Patch sighed against my mouth and I giggled.

"Fine then come on. Vee, sit down, we are going to play truth or dare!" I said, an evil smirk lingering at the edges of my mouth. Both nodded and we sat down on my bed and started to play.

_Good thinking Angel. Now I have an excuse to kiss you. _


	4. Chapter 4

Half way through the game of truth or dare I went downstairs and got 9 bottles of blue WKD to 'liven things up' as Vee had said; Vee the light weight. After drinking half a bottle she couldn't walk in a straight line and her speech was slurred. It was such a shame, especially as she insisted on being in charge of our dares.

"So, Patchy watchy woo woo!" She chorused. "It's your turn! Truth or dare?"

"I think I might have to go with..."

_Dare, _I thought, _don't be a chicken! _

Patch just shook his head at me. "Dare; hopefully you both won't remember in the morning."

"Patch, you need to... drive into town with us, dressed in drag and sing... BARBIE GIRL!" Her voice rose in excitement and she began to dance around the room. "AND I CALL SHOTGUN!" She screeched, running out the room.

"Angel, please let me mess with her mind; make her think that I did it. Please if you love me at all Nora, you won't make me do this!" He begged me but I shook my head and evil smirk spreading across my face.

"No, now come on 'Patchy watchy woo woo,'" I sniggered. "Let's get you in a dress!"

I jumped to my feet and ran into my Mom's room, grabbing a pink floral dress. "Patch come here and let's get you changed!" He slowly emerged into the room, grumbling, with Vee right behind him.

"Let me do his make-up!" Vee screeched. "Let me, let me, and let me!"

"Fine, go ahead Vee. But if you make my boyfriend look stupid I'll never forgive you," I warned and they both sent me a chilly look.

"I call a stop at make-up. No chance in hell!"

"Fine!" Vee stomped out of the room with her head held high and nostrils flared.

"You have some making up to do," I whispered to Patch as I made my way to the door. "I'll give you some privacy while you change into something much less comfortable." I winked then closed the door behind me.

**** (Sometime later) ****

"OH PATCHY! YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" echoed through the house, followed by high pitched, uncontrollable giggles. I was sitting in the living room listening to music when Patch walked into the room.

He was wearing my Mom's floral dress, purple tights and a pair of black high heels; and somehow Vee had got some red lipstick on him and his hair in tiny ponytails all over his head.

He walked over to me and threw me over his shoulder before walking to the car, telling me how much he hated me when a car pulled to a stop outside me house. I had never seen the car before but by the sounds of it Patch had as he swore loudly, putting both my feet on the floor and running back into the house.

Vee ran over to me showing me Patch's mobile. "I called some of his friends! Well one friend, he only has 5 contacts." She shouted and then, as if on cue, Rixon stepped out of the car, his voice booming with laughter.

"Was that Patch I just saw?!" He asked me and when I nodded he ran into my house after him.

"DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" I shouted running after them with Vee skipping behind me. "Light-weight," I muttered.

**Well, I know people have been asking me to make longer chapters but I have been rather busy recently so I couldn't;**

**But anyway, Read and Review!!! **

**Love, Kate (fight-the-fire)**


	5. Chapter 5

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, I SAID DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" I screeched at whoever was listening, trying to block out the sounds of Vee puking. She didn't even make it through one bottle of WKD before she hurled. And then there was Patch, who got chased around the house, breaking anything in his path until he ran into my room and got re-changed, make-up still smeared across his face. Oh, and Rixon who was Christ knows where doing who knows what.

"Nora, calm down. It's only the a few things that can be fixed easily or re-bought," Patch said, his arms circling my waist as he spoke breathily in my ear. Yeah, he would say that wouldn't he. He's not the one who has to replace half the damn living room.

"You think you can _fix_ the damned _sofa_?! How did you even break it?" I asked. Maybe I shouldn't have asked although curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Blame that one on Rixon. He tried to jump over it and kind of missed... Well more than kind of... Well you get the idea anyway," he whispered, bringing me closer to him and tilting my head to the side.

"Get the hell off of me," I murmured, pulling away before walking out the door. "Where is Rixon anyway?"

The Hall was just as much of a mess as the living room with overturned tables and chairs. Then, to make it worse, it was filled with the sounds and smell of Vee being ill. Damn, we need some oust.

"Nora... I don't feel too good..." Vee muttered as she dragged herself across the floor before passing out as the foot of the stairs; just in time for Rixon to run down the stairs and fall right over her.

"Go home, Rixon. Oh, and Patch, help me get Vee upstairs. She can sleep in the bath because there is no way she's sleeping anywhere near me." The guys just smirked at me. "Well fine then, I'm going to print off pictures of Patch the cross-dresser," I said before running up the stairs, quickly followed by Patch.

"I'm going now. Bye Nora, Patch," He knelt down before shouting "Bye!" in Vee's ear making her wake up and scream. Laughing he walked out the house, leaving me pinned against the wall by Patch and Vee lying at the foot of the stairs.

_Note to self: Never let Vee drink anything and NEVER allow Rixon in the house._

**Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update and sorry this is so short. And so sh!t. I just wasn't sure where to take this. Anyway, I'm GONE! (:**


End file.
